Lunar Heart
by ForgottenAngelKurishi
Summary: It was exactly one year after the second war of GSD Luna and Shinn feel like there alone and Meyrin and Rey are happy togetherStellar x Shinn x Luna,& Rey x Meyrin DISCONTINUED
1. A new begining

First GSD fic hope you like it

* * *

It was one year after the last war. Meyrin and Rey became a couple and she spent almost every minute with him. Luna spent a lot of her time all alone; all of her friends live very far, Meyrin always spent days with Rey. The person she missed most out of all her friends was Shinn Asuka. Luna always had a crush on him, after the war she hadn't seen him since.

"Shinn did kiss me once and hugged me a lot," thought Luna sitting on her bed," he always seemed depressed a lot, oh I wish I could see him again." She went to sleep hoping to see him in her dreams.

Shinn was living in Orb, helping Cagalli do some work since now he was sort of an orphan. Shinn didn't like Cagalli very much at first but after some time he got over it. Shinn was very much alone, his family is gone, and one of his friends died. It seemed like he couldn't protect anyone anymore.

(A/N: his friend is Stellar, I still and will never believe that she's his . . . I DON'T WANT TO SAY IT)

FLASHBACK

"I thank you, now the war has ended," said Talia talking to Rey, Meyrin, Luna, and Shinn, "all of you are friends right." They all nodded and Talia continued," So you four will take a group picture with your uniforms on and the picture will be on a keychain for you to keep with you."

End Flash back

They each still have that keychain with them. They will always be friends no matter what.

Shinn and Luna seemed like they were alone, and Rey and Meyrin were crazy for each other. What will happen if they never met, that was a thought that everyone wondered.

* * *

Like it so far next one will be up in a few days or longer ( please give me a review -) 


	2. Shinn's return

Hope you like this one

* * *

It was a very cloudy day, Meyrin went over to Rey's house, and since Luna didn't have anything better to do she decided to go window shopping.

"Dang, it's really cold out here," said Lunamaria,"the news said it wasn't gonna rain today, so I guess it'll be alright. She was downtown going from store to store looking at the merchandise. A few hour past by and she was getting really tired, she stepped out side, and it was raining and all she had on was the clothes she came there with and a trench coat. "Oh great the news was wrong again," Luna said as she was getting soaking wet," I didn't even bring an umbrella." She walked to the bus stop and waited there. She was soaking wet and she was shivering all over," Stupid Rey, stupid Meyrin all nice and warm in his house. All the people here must think I'm a fool standing here in the rain." Then she didn't feel water hitting her anymore," Having fun out here in the rain Luna?"

"SHINN," said Luna looking at his adorable face, "what are you doing here?" "I'll tell you later, let me take you home," asked Shinn.

They got into his car and on the way she told him the way. "So why'd you come to PLANTS again?" asked Luna. "I came here to see you guys," answered Shinn, "you know Meyrin, Rey, and you, well not really Rey . . . well . . . you know what I mean."

At Luna's Apartment 5:00 P.M.

"You wanna come in," asked Luna. Shinn nodded and they went in with Luna closing the door behind them. "Um make yourself comfortable," said Luna walking backwards to her room, "I'll just be a minute." She shut the door and Shinn head toward the couch to sit down. He took the time to look around the room it looked like a hotel suite. "Luna must be pretty rich to afford an apartment like this," thought Shinn, "maybe this time I could ask her out, with no interference". Then he heard a door opening, Luna came out and she was wearing her black guitar shirt, her pink skirt, and her black stockings. "Shinn . . . what are you looking at," asked Luna putting water into a kettle," anyway do you want something to drink, I have hot chocolate." Shinn finally snapped out of his trance," uh sure. Luna, if you have nothing to do tomorrow you wanna do something together, just the two of us," asked Shinn blushing like a red tomato. It was quiet for a while and Shinn was sweating like heck waiting for an answer until the whistle of the kettle broke the silence. Luna was put hot chocolate powder into the cups, and then she poured the water into both cups, took one, and stirred it with a spoon. "Boy isn't she taking her sweet time," thought Shinn getting restless. Luna walked over to him with the cup she just stirred in her hands. "Did she even hear me," thought Shinn totally embarrassing himself. Luna put the cup between his hands and walked back to get the other one. Before Shinn could ask her again she said,"Alright, I'll go." She turned around so that he couldn't see her face because she was like totally blushing tomato red. Shinn was so relieved at that she finally answered and said yes he for got that his drink was hot," AHH." "Shinn are you okay?" said Luna looking at him to see if he was alright. "Yeah I'm fine, I burned my tongue is all," said Shinn in pain. Luna went up to him to aid him and they spent the rest of their time at her apartment.

Rey's Apartment, 8:37 P.M.

"It's getting late, let me walk you to your apartment," asked Rey. "Alright, but let's stop at Luna's apartment first," asked Meyrin as Rey gave a nod, "thank you Reyrey."

(A/N: They all live in the same apartment building, like Shinn said before it looked like a suite, and Reyrey is a nickname for Rey, and he doesn't mind it!)

Luna's apartment; 8:40 P.M.

The lights were turned off because they were watching a horror flick and they wanted to get the horror part kicked up. They where sitting on her couch with a blanket covering them. Luna had a big screen so that kinda added to the fright. She was also sitting very close to him because she was scared, Shinn liked that and all but he was also scared as well so there. Then there was a sound at the door. Luna took a hold of Shinn's arm so tight it could stop his circulation. Then something turned the doorknob, Shinn was now holding on to Luna close to him. Then the door opened and Luna and Shinn gave out a screeching yell. "Hey, why are you screaming," asked Meyrin while turning on the lights. "Meyrin?" said Luna and Shinn dumbfounded. "Oh my god, Shinn is that you!" said Meyrin running towards him to give him a hug. "So your back, aren't you," said Rey sarcastically. Shinn just frowned at him and said," I came to bug you for the rest of your life, and Meyrin came you get off me now?"

They stayed at Luna's apartment until nine thirty then they left for their own apartments. "Luna I'll come back tomorrow to pick you up alright," asked Shinn turned around from her," just give me your number so incase I forget when you live," She did and waved goodbye," See you tomorrow." She closed the door behind her and just stood there," finally a day with him . . . all alone, with no interference."

* * *

If you want to read my other fics too . Arigato 


	3. Date

Hey does anyone know why they call her Stella is her name is spelled Stellar? . . . ant way hope you like it

* * *

"Shinn," said the young blonde girl," you have better not made Stellar come here for nothing." She was looking left to right looking for Shinn in her Earth alliance uniform. "Stella's wondering if she came to the right place," wondered Stellar.

9:05 A.M.

Luna was getting dressed in her closet," I hope I don't make a fool of myself." She was wearing a white jean jacket, a white tank top, and a blue jean skirt that barely over her knees. She put her belongings in a tiny blue jean backpack and went out of her room, to sit on the coach waiting for Shinn.

9:05 A.M.

Shinn was in his hotel suite not even close to being sane. "Oh, god! What should the heck I wear," yelled Shinn in his closet only wearing boxers and messing up his hear even more," if I'm late she'll kill me, but I don't want to make a fool of myself!"

10: 45 A.M.

"What's taking him so long, I wonder if Meyrin or Rey knows where he lives," said Luna walking towards her phone and dialed Meyrin's number. "Hey it's Luna, hey sis do you know where Shinn lives. You don't. Hey is Rey at your apartment. Can you put him on the phone . . . Rey um do you know where Shinn staying. Really, okay thanks Rey," said Luna over the phone. She ran to the door and when to the elevator, then went back to get her key and lock the door. Shinn's hotel wasn't really that far, it was only three blocks away from her apartment building.

11:14 A.M.

"Room 116," said Luna knocking on the door. She heard a faint voice saying come in, she turned the door knob and went in. She looked al around the suite and thought," Shinn must have had a really good job if he was able to rent it for a couple of days." She saw the door that lead to Shinn's room and saw him putting on a shirt. "Shinn . . . do you need any help picking out something to wear?" asked Luna sticking her head into the room. Shinn looked up and she Luna's face at the door. "Lunamaria! What . . . what are you doing here?" asked Shinn forgetting he was still getting dressed. "I came here wondering why you are late," said Luna in an angry voice. Shinn was sitting on the bed with baggy pants and a half buttoned shirt and said," I'm sorry, I . . . I was nervous that I'd make a fool of my self." Luna was staring at him looking at the sad figure sitting on the bed. She let herself in his room and walked up to him and said," For one thing you already made a fool of yourself. She was running her fingers threw his messy hair and continued," you look fine just the way you are, you just have to button up your shirt a bit more." He looked up at her smiling face and smiled back. He got up and buttoned the rest of his shirt. "I'll wait in the living room until you're done," she said smiling and left the room. He finished getting dressed got a jacket and his wallet and left his room. "How do I look?" asked Shinn standing right in front of her. He was wearing a white shirt, black baggy pants, and a black jacket. "Nice," replied Luna. "Oh come on," complained Shinn," I spend all this time thinking of what to wear and all you can say out of it is nice!" All she did was smile at him and they walked to his car.

After a few hours in driving on the freeway

"Shinn where are you taking me anyway?" asked Luna. "I'm not gonna tell you, but where this," said Shinn. He took out a piece of cloth out of his pocket and handed it to her. She took and said," What do I do with this?" "Put it around your eyes," replied Shinn. She did as she was told and they drove the rest of the way listening to music.

An half an hour later she heard all lot of noise. The car came to a stop and she heard a door close. Then she felt the door open on her side of the car. Shinn took her hand and lead her to where they were going. "Shinn where are you taking me?" asked Luna. "Don't worry you'll be able to take the blindfold off soon," replied Shinn. A few moments later they came to a stop and Shinn said," "okay, you can take it off now.". Luna took it off the blindfold off and found the she was in an amusement park. "Shinn where am I . . . better, yet how'd you afford it?" asked Luna with a concerned face. "We're at Disneyland and Cagalli bought me the tickets, now come on I didn't take you here to ask me questions," replied Shinn. He took her hand and pulled her towards the closest ride he could find.

They spent ten hours there riding rides, eating, shopping, and for Shinn throwing up al lot. They walked over to a nice grassy spot to sit on to watch the big show," are you sure you feel alright now," asked Luna. "Yeah . . . I'm sure," answered Shinn. He plopped down on the grass and took a nice deep breath that he finally to take a break from his aching feet. Shinn closed his eyes to dose off a little. Luna sat a bit away from him to take a break as well. She caught sight of him just laying there, she was wondering why he was so quiet," Shinn are you still awake over there?" Since he didn't say anything back she gave him a sympathetic look and looked towards the sky and wait for the show.

Shinn woke up to the sounds of fireworks and colorful lights. Luna noticed that he woke up," So how was your little nap?" Shinn looked at her and said," Did I miss anything?" "No they just started," replied at Luna. Shinn was looking at the Luna finally able to see how beautiful she was and said," you're not mad at me are you . . . you know for falling asleep." She looked at him and giggled," no I'm not." Shinn smiled at her and looked at the beautiful lit up sky. Luna was still looking at him, every second she inched closer to him until she was just close enough to kiss him on the lips. She bent down and kissed him, Shinn was just shocked but after a while we caved in. She went back to where she was sitting before and didn't make eye contact. Shinn crawled over to her and kissed her back and a little while later they started to make out.

On the way back home Luna fell asleep in his car but he didn't want to disturb her. She woke up when the car stopped," Shinn where are we?" "Were at the parking lot of your apartment building," replied Shinn. They walked to her apartment building and they went into her apartment. "Want something to drink Shinn?" asked Luna. "Sure," answered Shinn plopping on to her couch. She smiled at him and went into her room to put her jacket and backpack away. When she came back out Shinn was on the couch fast asleep. Luna went back into her room to get an extra blanket. She came back out, put the blanket on him, gave him a kiss, and turned off the lights. She was heading for her room, and then she took one last look at him before going to sleep," good night Shinn, sweet dreams."

"Shinn where are you, Stella looked for you everywhere," complained Stellar before falling asleep.

* * *

Please leave a review if you like it 


	4. Lost Memories

Hope you like

* * *

Shinn woke up to the sound of clanging pots and pans. "Morning Shinn, do you want something to eat?" asked Luna from the kitchen. Shinn was all confused and wondering where he was," where am I?" Luna walked over to him and gave him a kiss on the forehead," you're in my apartment remember, you feel asleep on my couch last night." "Oh yeah, hey Lunamaria what time is it?" asked Shinn still pretty tired. "It is 8:45 Shinn, why?" replied Luna. "Just wondering, but can I go back to my hotel suite I'll be right back to eat breakfast with you if you're still offering," asked Shinn. "Alright, but hurry back okay," replied Shinn. He smiled at her and left her apartment.

Shinn was driving to his hotel and he came to a stop at a red light. Stellar was looking for him everywhere and she was walking down the street and finally saw him. Stellar ran to him to try and catch up to him before the light turned green, but it was to late the light turned green right before she got there. Stellar was catching her breath," Stella was too late, Stella has to go back home tomorrow."

When Shinn got to his hotel he got dressed into new clothes, brushed his teeth, and drove back to Luna's apartment within nine minutes. When he got there he rang on the doorbell and of coarse Luna answered," Wow that was quick, hungry?" He smiled and Luna led him to the table and went back to the kitchen. On his plate there was toast, bacon, eggs, almost everything he would want to eat for breakfast all at once. He immediately dug into it and when Luna came back to the table his food was already half gone," you must have been hungry," she said giggling. She sat down next to him and started eating herself. Shinn stopped eating and asked," It's really good where'd you learn to cook like that?" "It's came naturally to me I guess," replied Luna. "You know I'm thinking of moving to PLANTS it's not like I have anyone waiting for me at home," said Shinn remembering the loss of his family. Luna dropped her fork and starred at him and smiled," Really Shinn your gonna stay here in PLANTS!" "Yeah, I just have to get the rest of my things back at Orb; in the mean time can I sleep and leave my things here for awhile. I think Cagalli is getting mad because she's paying for my stay at that Hotel," said Shinn starting to eat again. "When are you leaving for Orb Shinn?" asked Luna. "In two days, but I'll be back before the next week starts," replied Shinn. They finished eating breakfast and they both went back to his hotel to get his things and check out.

Two days past by and Shinn was at the airport saying bye to Luna and his friends. "Bye Shinn see you later," said Meyrin, Rey and Lunamaria. Shinn walked towards the plane, Meyrin, Rey, and Luna walked the opposite direction. Shinn looked back to see Luna one more time before he left. When he saw her he noticed she was looking back as well, she smiled and he smiled back and Shinn left for the plane.

It was a five hour flight from PLANTS to Orb. When he got there he was greeted by Cagalli and Athrun. "So Shinn how was you're trip," asked Cagalli. "Just fine, um Cagalli you don't mine if a MOVE to PLANTS to you?" asked Shinn. "Why," asked Athrun. "Well I have a girl friend now in PLANTS, and my friends are there too and," said Shinn before he was interrupted. "Alright, you can move there if you want to," answered Cagalli," and do I know this girl?" "Yeah, you should, her name is Lunamaria Hawke, and she's the girl with magenta colored hair," answered Shinn. On the way back to his home he dropped off his one bag and decided to go take a walk.

He missed Orb a lot but there wasn't much reason to stay. Enjoying the scenery Shinn bumped into someone and when he looked down . . . it . . . was . . . STELLAR! Shinn backed away and said," Stella . . . what . . . what are YOU DOING ALIVE!" At that moment he forgot all about Luna and went to embrace Stellar. "Stella has finally found you Shinn!"

Back at PLANTS Luna was missing Shinn like heck and wished he came back already. It was still bright out al PLANTS and when she was walking down the sidewalk she saw a homeless girl around the age of thirteen, Luna went up to her. "DON'T HURT ME," she yelled. "Don't worry . . . I'm not gonna hurt you," said Luna," what's you name, you can live with me if you want to. I still have my clothes when I was around your age; you can where them if you want to. You can take a nice shower and have a nice meal; you can even life with me if you want." The little girl looked up and said," I don't remember my last name, but my first name is Mayu."

* * *

. . . pLz . . . LeAvE . . . a . . . ReViEw . . . 


	5. When are you coming?

hope you like

* * *

"Luna, what's that?" asked Mayu. "Oh this it's a doll I made of my boyfriend in his Z.A.F.T uniform," answered Luna," you can also interchange the way his eyes and mouth are. It's a good replica of him too." "Can I see it?" said Mayu holding her hands out. "Okay but be careful with it," said Luna handing her the doll. "He looks familiar to me somehow," said Mayu looking at doll," when did you say he was coming back, I'd really like to him," "He's coming back tomorrow," said Luna," I missed him a lot."

Back at Orb Shinn was spending all her time with Stellar. Luna was totally wiped out of his mind. "Stella how'd you survive, you can't swim?" asked Shinn. "Well, a fisher man found Stella, and brought her to his wife. They took care of her until she was well again," said Stellar.

Luna and Mayu were in the kitchen making cookies. Mayu got to get a lass of water to drink and she asked," Luna you never told me what your boyfriends name was," Luna was mixing the bowl and said, "Oh his name's Shinn Asuka." At that moment Mayu dropped her cup and fell to the ground and muttered," that name . . . seems so familiar!" Luna rushed over to her and shock her to see if she was okay," Mayu what's wrong!" Mayu fainted in her arms," Poor Mayu, she lost most of her memory now this happens to her." Luna carried her to the couch to see could rest and she continued to make the cookies.

"Stella do you think you can come back to PLANTS with me?" asked Shinn. "Oh course Stella can!" Stellar said excited. "I can't think to help I'm forgetting something," said Shinn out loud.

Mayu got up really quickly she called for Luna. "Are you alright Mayu," asked Luna helping her sit up. "I think I am," replied Mayu," did I faint?" "Yeah, you did but it was only for an hour," said Luna," want a cookie?" Mayu nodded and took a bite and smiled," Their good." Luna smiled and went into her room," Shinn never did tell me what time he was arriving, he didn't tell me where the address he was moving to either. I miss him so much."

"Rey," said Meyrin," Do you think Luna's doing okay?" "She should be she's your sister, Shinn's coming tomorrow anyway," replied Rey. "I hope your right," said Meyrin. "Come on let's go somewhere," said Rey. She smiled and went with him and said," I love you Rey." He looked at her and smiled back.

It was night time and the moon was almost full. Mayu was asleep on the couch, dreaming about things she likes. Luna was sitting on her bed; she looked out her window to see the beautiful moon shining in the night sky. She was thinking a lot of things in her mind. One time on the Minerva, you also saw the moon like I did, and I was there with you, thought Luna," Shinn and one time you said you know, Luna, your name . . . and you are like the moon, every time I have a good look at it . . . I'll always think about you." "I miss you a lot, I'd wish you told me where you were staying when you came back," though Luna as she lay down," . . . it's odd, you haven't called me or written me when you got to Orb. . . . I hope everything's okay over there at Orb." Then Luna fell asleep with her Shinn chibi doll, holding it right next to her.

* * *

plz. leave review 


End file.
